


Bedsheets And Lovers' Words

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Felching, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of sushi and sake, Richard and Lee end up someplace unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt over at hobbit_kink asking for hand porn. The title is from the song 'Forecast' by Jason Mraz.

The door swings open with a thud and they tumble inside in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs, filling the semi-dark room with the sounds of suppressed moans and drunken giggling. They don't bother looking for the light switch, clumsy fingers otherwise engaged, and Lee pushes Richard further into the room as he kicks the door closed behind him, shutting out the light from the hallway. He can't believe they're doing this.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he says as he slides his hands under Richard's jacket and around his waist, encountering warmth and crisp cotton and the solidity of muscle underneath. Overly full from all-you-can-eat sushi and drunk on _sake_ , they've aborted their cab ride across Manhattan before their backseat fumbling got out of hand and rented a room at the first halfway decent hotel they saw, the risks be damned. Lee hopes it's one of those places where a generous tip can buy discretion, because he's sure that their flushed faces and disheveled appearance have left no doubt in the hotel manager's mind as to why they're here.

Richard drops the room key on the nearest surface. "I can't believe they don't rent out rooms by the hour," he replies, laughing when Lee gasps in shock and taking his face between his hands as he hauls him in for an aggressively open-mouthed kiss.

Richard's hands. They're what started this in the first place, they're the reason why Lee left the sushi place so worked up that he couldn't hold out until they were home. He's a sucker for nice hands and Richard's are perfect, broad and strong and masculine and all the more arousing because Lee knows what they can do, what those hands feel like on his chest, his hips, his thighs, his cock. He knows how quickly those fingers can have him begging, buried deep inside him. He whimpers with shameless anticipation at the thought and arches his body toward Richard's, inviting that slick, masterful tongue to fuck his mouth. All his senses are attuned to Richard and Richard alone-- the sounds he's making as they kiss, the lingering taste of alcohol barely masked by that complimentary after dinner mint, the scent of his favorite cologne that Lee can never remember the name of, but it's ridiculously expensive and manly and so very _Richard_.

But those hands. He's been watching them all evening and Richard knows it-- that bastard has been playing an exhilarating game tonight, teasing Lee all through dinner with subtle gestures, almost-touches and one or two stolen caresses under the table. For all his shyness, Richard is a fucking master of seduction if he wants to be; it is one of the many paradoxes that make up the man whose air of quiet, brooding intensity drew Lee in from the moment they met, and that instinctual attraction hasn't withered since. It's always there, smoldering right under the surface, ready to flare up at a touch, a look, a simple word. Lee has never experienced anything like this, has never needed anyone's touch so badly that he literally can't draw breath. There have been times when it scares him, when a voice inside tells him that some day soon he's going to wake up from this incredible dream, that this thing is doomed to burn up fast and hot like a shooting star streaking across the sky, but here they are, three years in and still going strong. Three years in and still hungry for each other like two sex-crazed teenagers. By all rights, they should have entered a more sedate phase by now, but everything Lee thought he knew about relationships has been rewritten by this man, with his eyes and his smile and his voice and his hands, god, those big sexy hands that Lee just longs to have all over him right now.

He breaks away from the kiss to shimmy out of his jacket and button-down, carelessly tossing both aside. "Touch me," he begs, pulling his T-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and grabbing Richard's hand to put it against his bare skin. "I want your hands, Rich, please lemme feel your hands."

Richard sucks in a breath through his teeth and slips his hands underneath the fabric, pushing it up as he shifts higher. His fingers are cool on Lee's abdomen, drawing goose flesh and an involuntary shiver. "Sorry, cold," he mutters apologetically.

"Doesn't matter, baby, I'll warm you up." Lee weaves his fingers into Richard's hair and tugs hard enough to make him grunt. Their mouths crash together once more and they kiss, slick and teethy and turned-on, blindly shuffling further into the room until Lee backs into something that turns out to be a heavy armchair. Lee sneaks a glance over his shoulder and sees the bed looming beyond, ten paces at most, but it may as well be a thousand. Richard is now kissing his neck and attentively caressing the skin of his abdomen and chest, the rough pads of his thumbs teasing at Lee's nipples before his other fingers splay and dig into firm muscle. Like an accordionist his instrument, he holds and cradles and plays and manipulates Lee with care and acquired skill, his fingers endlessly patient in finding and exploiting all their favorite spots on Lee's body, much too patient for Lee's liking.

"Need more, Rich," he rasps, grabbing and pulling at the lapels of Richard's jacket. "C'mon, take it off. And the shirt and tie."

Richard chuckles and obligingly begins to strip, not taking his eyes off Lee's as he chucks the jacket and tilts his chin up while his fingers go for the collar, making quick work of the double windsor. The silken material of the tie whispers as it slides free, and it is that sound that snaps Lee into action, hands tearing unceremoniously at Richard's designer dress shirt. Impatiently they peel away the layers until finally, they are pressed together chest to chest, skin to skin, and Richard's mouth is on his again, kissing him as if it's their last day on earth, while his hands - Lee has never been so hyper-aware of those hands before, god - slide around to squeeze Lee's ass and drag him forward. Their hips slot together like puzzle pieces and then Richard fucking _grinds_ so that Lee can feel through both their jeans how hard Richard is for him, how loudly his body is saying the words that his lips won't, not until they are well and truly loosened by lust. Lee has every intention of getting Richard to that point before the night is over.

"Feel," he breathes as he takes one of Richard's hands and guides it to his front, to where the hard swell of his erection is clearly visible through the denim of his jeans. He leans back on the armchair and pushes out his hips as Richard's fingers trace and cup, saying huskily, "That's for you, lover."

Richard shudders and Lee smiles, knowing full well how that particular term of endearment revs Richard's engines. He tries not to overuse it, doesn't want it to lose its magic, and so far it has not let him down. He groans and lets his head fall back as Richard's fingers find his tip and rub it in circling movements. "Ah, fuck. Want your hands, Rich. Take it out, now."

Richard yanks at Lee's belt with practised fingers, leaning in to nuzzle the exposed line of Lee's throat and mark it as conquered territory with kisses and tiny licks of his tongue. Lee also feels the sharp drag of teeth and emits a rumbling groan, tangling his fingers into Richard's hair and holding him right where he is. If Richard is biting this early in the game, that means he's feeling possessive tonight, and possessive Richard guarantees mindblowing sex.

Richard pulls Lee's belt through the loops until it slides free and lets it fall at their feet, kicking it out of the way. There's a _pop_ and a metallic _zip_ but instead of going for the prize Richard suddenly changes tactics, his hands returning to knead Lee's ass while his tongue plays its favorite game of connect-the-dots with Lee's shoulder freckles. It's all too much; Lee is so hard with anticipation that he's throbbing with it, and he doesn't like the way Richard is stalling one bit. "Taking too damn long," he admonishes, giving Richard's hair a sharp tug and earning himself a hum and a chuckle. "C'mon, Rich, touch me already." It comes out a little whiny but he doesn't care, all he cares about is having Richard's hands on his dick right fucking now.

"You're a brat, Lee." Richard uses his deep voice, his sex voice, the one that turns Lee's blood to liquid fire and sparks lust in his belly. "But god, I do love it when you beg." His fingers finally slip under the elastic of Lee's briefs and pull them down along with his jeans, and Lee exhales an audible sigh of relief as his cock juts free, hot-red and aching and already moist at the tip.

"Yeah," Richard murmurs as his fingers reach down and touch, lightly, reverently almost, and there's a little smile on his face to go with the glint in his eye. It's a look Lee knows very well, and he shivers and plants his feet wider as Richard's grip on him tightens, his strokes intensify. "This what you want then, baby? This enough to get you off?"

Lee tries to answer but can't, biting his lip to stifle a cry when Richard's hand changes pace, twists faster, squeezes harder. He pauses to play with the foreskin and thumb the slit and Lee is a mess already, his knees buckling treacherously so that he has to grab Richard's shoulder just to stay upright. Even so, he tries to move in tandem with Richard, pressing himself eagerly into that firm grip. "So good," he gasps, lifting his eyes to meet Richard's hungry blue gaze. "So fucking good, Rich, the things you do to me."

"I love doing things to you," Richard growls in response, dragging Lee closer still. He twists his arm and Lee can feel the shift of bone and muscle in his shoulder as he slowly jerks him off in a narrow fist. "I love doing things to this cock, watching your face when you're getting close, moaning my name and begging to be fucked."

Lee moans because he just can't help it, a warm flush of arousal and need spreading through his body as he clutches at Richard's shoulders and fucks his cock into that rough palm faster, the sounds of it growing louder and slicker by the second. He doesn't even care that his jeans are pooling around his knees in a messy, undignified heap, all he sees and feels is Richard, solid, gentle, quiet Richard who right now is filling his ear with filthily-worded encouragements and praises.

"So gorgeous, baby." Richard's voice is low as his lips move against the skin of Lee's throat, accompanied by the familiar scratch of stubble. Another sharp twist of his wrist has Lee arching his back, panting, and Richard thickly murmurs, "God, Lee, I wanna suck you off so bad, please can I?"

"Why are you asking for fucking permission?" Lee retorts, at which Richard grins and kisses him before dropping to his knees none too gracefully, due to the _sake_. He continues to palm Lee's cock in a loose, less demanding grip as he leans in and presses his mouth to one of Lee's thighs, then the other, then both hipbones, and finally the swollen tip of his cock. Lee, watching, shudders as he sees  those perfect lips parting slightly and slowly brushing the glans, nudging and teasing the slit until a small gush of liquid spills out. Richard opens his mouth wider to catch it, but some of it trickles down his chin. Blue eyes look up briefly and Lee gasps at that image of Richard kneeling between his legs with precome glistening in his stubble. He reaches down to wipe it away with his thumb and before he even knows he's about to speak, the contents of his heart are welling up and spilling out through his mouth. "You're so fucking beautiful, Rich."

There is a beat and for a moment Richard seems too taken aback to respond, not because Lee hasn't told him this before - because he has, countless times - but because of the timing. Finally he smirks, his hand twitching back to life, and he says, "Shut up, you sappy old git, and enjoy."

Lee releases an unsteady breath as Richard grips him anew and licks a broad, wet stripe from the tip of his cock to the base and all the way back up. His free hand comes up to cradle and squeeze heavy balls, at which Lee moans and parts his legs as wide as he can, cursing the tangle of denim around his knees.

"You want this gone, love?" Richard, ever attuned to Lee's needs, helps him out of his shoes and socks and then peels the jeans off as well. Now Lee stands completely naked, and he lets out a hum of appreciation as Richard gets back to work with hands and mouth. He's thorough as always, not leaving an inch of Lee's cock unkissed and unlicked, and even though he's shaved just that morning his stubble is rough where it rubs repeatedly against Lee's thighs and shaft. Once, Lee lets a hiss escape him, but when Richard immediately stops, he reaches down and pulls his head back to where it was. The hair on Richard's head is silken soft in comparison, cropped short on the sides and slightly longer on top, and Lee allows his fingers to establish a firm grip as Richard finally, _finally_ takes him down his throat.

For a moment Lee's eyes flutter back into his head, but then he forces himself to watch again, because there isn't a better sight in the world than this, the bob of Richard's throat and the work of muscle as he noisily sucks and swallows, opening his throat to more and more of Lee's cock. Once he sinks down fully, he keeps still, using his fingers to massage Lee's ballocks and perineum. He has perfect control, and Lee tries to repay him by staying still when all he wants is to fuck in hard. He groans at the thought and for a moment his restraint slips-- his hips buck involuntarily and Richard gulps in response, eyelashes twitching rapidly against his cheeks. Lee startles and stills immediately, berating himself for having caused Richard hurt, but his fears are put to rest when Richard slides his hands around to cup his buttocks and drag him closer. After that sign of permission, Lee can't hold back anymore and he quickly builds up a rhythm of pulling back and rocking in with measured strokes, until he feels one of Richard's hands sliding down his cleft and teasing at his opening. It is then that his hips begin to stutter, the last thread of control snapping, and he tugs at Richard's hair in warning. "Rich, so close, gonna shoot."

Richard raises his pupil-blown eyes to Lee's face and that's it, Lee's cock pulses as it goes in deep and he shouts something resembling Richard's name as climax takes him with a rush of white heat that expands from his loins and rapidly travels the length of his limbs, leaving him boneless and panting and slumping against the chair that is the only thing responsible for keeping him upright. "Holy shit," he mutters once he has some breath to spare. "That was something else, babe. It's been a while since you let me fuck your face like that."

Richard chuckles and clears his throat. "Well, I thought you deserved something a little extra special today," he says in a hoarse voice that calls to mind images of that London summer, Richard gobbling down Nurofen like it was candy and drinking tea with honey by the gallons to counteract the toll Proctor took on his voice. A fondly remembered summer of hard work rewarded by standing ovations and leisurely strolls on the banks of the Thames. He nuzzles Lee's thigh and affectionately adds, "Happy anniversary, Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

The sheets feel crisp and cool against Lee's skin as he settles down on them, and for a fleeting moment he regrets coming here instead of sticking out that cab ride. Their jobs require them to make do with hotel rooms half the time anyway so every night they get to spend in the comfort and privacy of their own home, in their own welcoming bed, is something to be grateful for. As he watches Richard shedding his remaining clothes - such a fucking erotic sight, Jesus - Lee is also keenly aware of the fact that most hotel rooms don't come with a complimentary bottle of lube, a product that's never in short supply at their place. But all of that ceases to matter when the mattress dips and Richard crawls over him naked, cock spiking hard and red between his legs. "What's on your mind, love?" he asks, gazing down at Lee with a smile that highlights his crow's feet and makes Lee's stomach swoop with love. Richard is a man of many shades and Lee has a special place in his heart for all of them, but happy, relaxed, confident Richard is by far his favorite.

"Lube," Lee replies with a chuckle as he gets comfortable, folding one arm below his head. "The lack thereof, rather."

Richard straddles Lee's hips and reaches for his hand, takes it and joins their fingers together. "We don't have to fuck," he tells him, though the prick rearing up against his belly seems to disagree with that statement. "There's a ton of other stuff we can do."

"Hmm. So there is." Lee guides Richard's hand to his mouth and slowly kisses the tips of his fingers, nibbles on them, curls his tongue against them. "Anything particular you have in mind? Any... special requests?"

Richard doesn't immediately respond as Lee slips one of his fingers into his mouth and instead of an answer, a groan comes rolling up from the depths of his chest. Lee smiles and draws the digit deeper, up to the last knuckle, seeing Richard's pupils expand as he scrapes with his teeth and lazily begins to suck. "You have a knack for showing me what I want before I've figured it out myself."

Lee frees up his mouth and tickles the underside of Richard's wrist, sliding his fingers up to the crook of his elbow. "Yeah," he breathes, "I can show you." This time he swallows two of Richard's fingers, hollowing his cheeks as he releases Richard's wrist and slides his hand down the flat plane of his abdomen. His fingers briefly rake through fuzzy hair and brush the hard column of Richard's cock, the soft sac nestled behind it. Richard groans and humps forward when Lee's hand wraps around him and delivers a firm stroke. The movement shifts his weight forward and he uses his free hand to catch himself, flexing his spine and pushing himself deeper into Lee's fist. "Ah, _fuck_."

Lee hums heatedly around Richard's fingers, savoring the powerful, rhythmical roll of Richard's hips as he undulates and chases the friction of Lee's fist. The man likes to keep fit and it shows, muscled thighs spread wide and biceps flexing when he pushes himself up to look at Lee's face while he gives thrust after thrust. It stirs something in Lee, something primal and depraved, a raw desire for Richard to use that strength and weight to hold him down and do whatever he wants to him. Imagining it makes his cock twitch and begin to swell against his thigh, a fact that's not lost on Richard, who spits into his hand and wraps it around the hardening shaft. Lee's eyes roll back and he thrusts up reflexively and now they're both getting into it, shifting, pressing closer and wanting more, more, _more_. Richard pulls his fingers out of Lee's mouth and switches hands, which Lee barely registers, too distracted by the ever slicker, ever louder sounds they're making, the thickness of Richard's cock filling his hand and the muted slap of his balls as they sway between his legs.

"Lee, for the love of God, stop." Richard is pressing damp, open-mouthed kisses to Lee's neck and throat, tongue blazing a trail through stubble and tracing the bump of his Adam's apple. "Unless you want it to finish like this, stop, 'cause I can't."

Lee opens his eyes and shakes his head to get some clarity back. He gives Richard's cock one last teasing pull and then lets go, sliding his hand across a taut flank and then down to grab one half of Richard's rear. "Have I told you lately how much I love that ass?" he drawls as he kneads the buttock firmly and gives it a pinch for good measure. It coaxes a chuckle from Richard, who mutters 'shut up' and seizes him by the chin to plant a kiss on his mouth. His tongue nudges at the seam of lips and Lee opens up at once, pulling Richard close as they fall into a heated embrace. Richard kisses the way he fucks, with skill and confidence and just the right amount of force behind it, and Lee's tongue yields to Richard's as it licks into his mouth with steady movements. He is getting a distinct alpha male vibe from Mr. Reticence tonight and he's more than willing to accommodate, opening his legs for Rich to slide between. They both gasp when Richard's cock catches in the vale of Lee's ass and Richard's hips deliver a small, reflexive thrust to prolong the contact. It is this, along with Richard's closed-eyed, open-mouthed expression of rapture, that makes up Lee's mind. "Fuck me," he croaks.

Richard drags his eyes open and sends Lee a bleary gaze. "What?"

"Fuck me," he repeats, more clearly this time, and he lifts one leg to fit it around Richard's hip. "I can tell you want to."

"No-- I mean yes. But without lube-"

"Fuck lube." Lee grins, amused by Richard's shocked expression. "We've made do without before. Remember your 2 AM drugstore run in Queenstown that one time?"

Richard's ears turn pink, and Lee tries to tamp down the urge to smile even more broadly. There's something so very endearing about a man over forty who blushes the way Richard does when reminded of their past sexual escapades. "Are you really sure?"

Lee nods confirmation and uses his leg to guide Richard closer still, lowering his voice to a seductive rumble. "Just take your time working me open nice and slow. Not too much time, mind you. Just enough to make it good."

Richard groans and drops his head onto Lee's shoulder as he slides his hand between their bodies and palms the hard curve of Lee's cock before taking it into a decisive grip, his fingers forming a tight ring just below the head. It is not what Lee was expecting but nevertheless welcome, and his back arches on its own account and he presses himself up, up to try and get more, falling back panting when those confident fingers begin to massage him with measured, purposeful pulls. He's being milked, he realizes, and the encouraging moan he intends to make ends on a choke when his cock twitches and spills a small amount for Richard to collect and use. The hand disappears and a moment later there's the anticipated slick tip of a finger rubbing at his hole, lightly at first, testing the resistance. Then the pressure increases and in it goes, knuckle for knuckle until Lee doesn't feel the discomfort anymore, willing himself to relax and make room for Richard inside him.

It isn't long before Richard has two of those long fingers in and is scissoring him open with deep, steady rotations that have Lee's legs shaking around Richard's waist. With his mouth he is mapping the length of Lee's collarbone, briefly slipping into Dolarhyde mode when he laps up the sweat gathering at the base of Lee's throat and then bites down while curving his fingers around at the same time to rub the spot that needs the touch more than any other. Lee threads the fingers of one hand into Richard's hair and reaches back with the other, encountering the wrought-iron bars of the headboard and grabbing one to anchor himself somewhat. "Rich." The name falls from his lips, hardly any breath behind it. "You're such a beast, Richard, oh my god."

As though to emphasize the point, Richard growls and disengages himself, taking a moment to look at the way Lee is sprawled out beneath him while he works over his own cock with lazy pulls. When his eyes trail up Lee's arm, lingering on the hand that's gripping the iron bar, Lee can read his expression like an open book. "Do it," he says.

"Do what?"

"Don't be coy." Lee smiles. "I can tell that you're thinking about it. Nothing to get flustered about. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I'm not going to tie you to this bed, Lee."

"Why ever not?"

"Well..." Richard bends down and kisses the inside of Lee's knee, then his thigh. "I wouldn't know what to use, for starters."

"How about a little creativity, Rich?" Lee rolls his eyes. "Use your tie."

"Think again, Pace. I'm not going to have a 100 dollar Italian tie be ruined for your perverted purposes."

"I'll buy you a new one for Christmas." Lee is practically shaking with laughter now, until Richard grabs his chin and shuts him up by kissing him. The sheer force behind the kiss wrenches Lee's jaw open and he moans into Richard's mouth, actually happy to have the use of his hands as he slides them down the long slope of Richard's back, towards the curve of his ass. Richard moves in on his knees and once again Lee feels the cock that rocks his world on an almost daily basis rubbing up his crack. He smiles and squeezes one of Richard's buttocks, teasing, "Not even a little tongue action first? You know how that gets me in the mood."

"After." The promise, delivered in a throaty moan, sends a ripple of anticipation down Lee's spine and straight into his cock. He opens his mouth, even if it's just to give a grunt of approval, but then there's Richard's hands pinning him down and Richard's muttered 'I'm sorry, Lee, I have to do this now before I explode' and Richard's cock, breaching and starting the slide in, slow, slow, still mindful of any discomfort Lee might feel. But Lee, curled back onto himself with his legs fitted snugly around Richard's waist, grits his teeth through it and mutters encouragements into his ear, telling him to give him more, give it all.

"Shut it, Pace, I don't need you nattering in my ear right now." Richard's brows are drawn tight, and one solitary drop of sweat slides from the hair at his temple, passes in front of his ear and disappears into his stubble. Once he bottoms out he keeps still, his whole body taut and slightly trembling with the effort of it, and for a moment he sits facing down with his eyes closed, as if collecting himself. "Oh fuck Lee, I'm not sure how long I can make this last."

"It's okay," Lee assures, affectionately cupping one side of Richard's face in his hand. "Short and sweet is okay. Do what you want. I'm one ahead of you anyway."

Richard shakes his head and wraps his fingers around Lee's prick, pausing briefly to spit into his hand. "Why haven't we stocked up on those handy little lube packets? As soon as we get home, I'm gonna order a bulk of them online and put a strip in my wallet."

Lee hums in approval. "I should expect to be fucked in seedy hotel rooms more often then?"

"Well, I'm sorry if the suite is not up to your standards, Miss Roberts." Richard leans down and nudges Lee's mouth open with a little flick of his tongue.

"It's okay." Lee giggles between kisses. "As long as you bedeck me in diamonds and take me to the opera house later."

Richard groans. "You bloody twit. We're not roleplaying Pretty Woman." He takes both of Lee's hands and pins them down above his head, palm to palm and fingers entwined.

"Shame. I think I have the legs for it." Lee knows he should stop, but he just can't. "But Richard Gere can't hold a candle to you, baby."

"You're so full of shit, Pace." Richard presses his mouth to Lee's shoulder and grinds his hips down, starting to rock into him with rolling movements that gradually increase in force and speed. This is what Lee loves more than anything-- the feeling of Richard's bulk and weight pressing him down while he fucks him, the bunch and flex of strong muscle under sweaty skin, the hot breathy moans against his shoulder and the near-overpowering scent of sex which he suspects would smell pretty rank to anyone else but which he inhales greedy lungfuls of. He loves the steady, unrelenting push-and-retreat of Richard's cock and the heavy slap of balls to his ass and the way every drive of Richard's hips forces a burst of air from his lungs. He loves the raw, unpolished physicality of it, the dirtiness and the noises and the way his legs tire from the effort of keeping their grip on Richard's slippery waist.

Richard is swearing under his breath and his thrusts start coming faster, harder. "Close," he gasps as his previously controlled movements grow increasingly more erratic, hips slamming forcefully into Lee's ass. "Oh shit, Lee, I'm gonna come, I'm sorry, I can't--"

"It's okay," Lee moans, wrenching one hand free from Richard's death grip and cupping the back of his head with it. The hair at his nape is drenched with sweat, and when Lee turns his head to kiss Richard's temple, he can feel his pulse thundering beneath his lips. "It's okay, come in me. Come in me, baby."

A violent tremor travels the length of Richard's body and he doesn't last three more thrusts after that, pressing his forehead into Lee's shoulder where he stifles his hoarse cry of release as he spends himself in several hot rushes that make Lee's cock twitch enviously in response. He wants to tell Richard how good it feels, how he wants to fuck bareback like this all the time, but he can't find the breath for it. For a few moments Richard rocks slowly back and forth, groaning softly while the last of his seed oozes out of him, but eventually he pushes himself up and away, flagging cock slipping from Lee's tenderized hole.

"Don't worry," he murmurs when Lee protests the loss with a whine, scooting down the bed until he's settled between his thighs and glancing up with a grin that can only be described as wolfish. "You haven't forgotten that promise I made earlier, have you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (final) chapter turned out a bit short, but hopefully satisfying. Enjoy!

As Richard's head dips between his legs and disappears from view, Lee closes his eyes and bites back a strangled moan at the thought of what is about to happen. He is incredibly turned on, as the heavy cock throbbing against his belly amply demonstrates, but having his ass pounded without proper lubrication has left him feeling more raw than he wants to admit. When Richard's tongue passes over his over-sensitive hole, lapping up the first trickle of come with one broad, wet sweep, Lee squirms involuntarily and whimpers.

"Shh, I know." Richard's voice is pure molasses as he mutters reassurance, blowing a gentle stream of air over Lee's tender flesh. His fingers apply the lightest of pressures to splay Lee's thighs just that little bit wider. "I've got you, love. Just relax. Relax..."

Those soothing tones never miss their mark, nor do they now. On the next exhalation, Lee slowly lets the tension go, at once feeling more warm liquid welling up and sliding down his crack before Richard catches it deftly with his tongue. Strong hands guide his legs further back, until he's completely doubled up. "Hold your knees," Richard instructs hoarsely, and Lee obeys without a second thought. With his knees pressed against his chest and his hips tilted up, his sore ass is completely exposed and vulnerable to whatever Richard might chose to do, but there is never any embarrassment with Richard, never anything other than absolute willingness and trust.

It has always been that way, even back in New Zealand where their respective career paths brought them together, Lee still smarting from a trainwreck of a break-up and Richard suffering from a bout of insecurity at having been cast in a high-profile character role he felt he was too young and unsuited to inhabit. One night they'd shared their woes, a bottle of Pinot and eventually, Richard's bed. The very first trembling caress of Richard's hands on his skin had driven out all self-piteous thoughts of his ex and unlocked chambers in Lee's soul that he had not even been aware of before. He had shattered under that touch, and he remembers to this day the exact moment he looked up into Richard's eyes and realized he was seeing his future.

There is another thing about Richard-- nothing he does in bed is ever rushed or treated like a chore. Although not the adventurous type in all matters sexual, he's always been willing to experiment at Lee's behest and over the years they've both discovered some new kinks because of it. This one has been added to the list of favorites only recently and Richard is still perfecting his technique, taking his time to bestow soothing, superficial licks and patiently coax Lee open until he can slide his tongue into his opening and start probing for the come still hiding inside. He hums quietly to himself as he's doing it, pulling back every so often to lick his lips clean, swallow, and catch some breath before pushing his tongue back in, deeper, slicker, with even filthier noises. Lee soon gives up trying to lie still, squirming in his attempts to push himself down against Richard's face, draw that strong muscle in deeper. Arousal spikes through him with every twist of Richard's tongue, making him gasp and tremble and mutter Richard's name over and over again.

Eventually Richard pulls away, breathless and quite flushed, the blue of his eyes swallowed almost entirely by his pupils. There are traces of saliva and come glistening on his chin and Lee wants nothing more than to reel him in and kiss him clean with lips and tongue, but all he can do for now is lie there panting as Richard leans down again and nuzzles his balls. He feels gentle breath and the scratch of stubble and the softness of playful lips, and then one of his testicles is taken into a warm mouth. "Oh, _Christ_ ," Lee grits out, letting his thighs fall open wider and leaning up to get an eyeful of what Richard is doing. He grabs his cock and gives it a firm stroke. "More, Rich, fuck."

Richard shoos Lee's hand away and replaces it with his own, making a tight fist around the straining shaft. " _Yes_ ," Lee hisses, transferring his hand to Richard's head and allowing himself a leisurely moment of raking his fingers through his hair, enjoying the fullness of it and the way it springs back into place. He grabs a fistful and tugs slightly, eliciting a moan from Richard that reverberates all through his groin and makes him ache for the end. Between the warm pressure of Richard's sucking mouth and the smooth, rapid pulls of his hand it's only a matter of moments before the heat coiling in Lee's belly reaches boiling point. "Now, now," he chokes out and then it hits him like a train at full speed, pulling every muscle in his body taut as he undulates and the first rush of come pulses slick and warm across his abdomen and chest. Richard moves quickly, going down on him and swallowing the rest of it as it spills into his greedy mouth. Lee feels those skilled fingers massaging it all out, and his eyes roll up into his head as he collapses, body sinking heavily into the strange bed. Vaguely, distantly, he feels the weight of Richard's hands on his hips and the warmth of his tongue as it diligently cleans up the mess he's made. Then both are taken away, but before he can object Richard's body settles down next to his, arms going around to pull him closer. He happily allows it, smiling sleepily when the tip of Richard's nose burrows into his hair. "I stink," he warns.

"Hmm... that makes two of us." Richard chuckles and curls himself even more tightly around Lee's body. "Besides, after everything I just did, do you really think a little sweat is going to put me off?"

"Still. We should probably shower, or something. Maybe there's a bath. Did you ask for a room with a bath?"

"No, I asked for a room with a seaside view, all right?" Richard smiles into Lee's hair, pleased with his own joke. "I was thinking of getting laid, Lee, and not much else. Next time we find ourselves in urgent need of a hotel room, I'll let you do the talking. See if you fare any better."

The reality and the humor of the situation are beginning to sink in, and Lee makes a sound that is both a groan and a giggle. "Our agents are going to kill us for this."

"Only if we tell them, which I suggest we don't." Richard kisses Lee's temple. "It's no big deal, love. Do you want to clean up, get out of here? We could get another cab and go home. I'm not opposed to settling naked on the sofa under a blankie and watching some bad tv. There's a bottle of Pinot from New Zealand that I've been saving for a special occasion."

"More alcohol?" Lee turns around and reaches up to smooth the mess he's made of Richard's hair, taking a moment to consider what Richard is proposing. "It's tempting, Rich, but I'm kind of comfortable here, and I don't think we'll get a discount on the room if we check out early." The words earn him an exaggerated eye roll and he chuckles. "So, here's what I think. Let's check out the bathroom and get cleaned up. Then we raid the mini bar, make ourselves comfortable in bed and flip the channels until we find some decent porn to reenact. Deal?"

Richard frowns at the mention of the mini bar. He has a frugal streak and Lee has had to sit through many a rant about the ridiculous prices charged for a handful of macademia nuts and a tiny bottle of Blue Curaçao that won't even give you a proper buzz. But he's used to Lee's after-sex cravings by now and under Lee's beaming smile his scowl soon melts away. "Yeah," he agrees, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Deal."


End file.
